svet_darionfandomcom_cs-20200213-history
Pověst o Ernesse a Malarovi
Ernessa byla jedna z nejtalentovanějších zaříkávačů své generace, působila v době příchodu lidí do Darionu, kdy se elfové teprve vyrovnávali s jejich náhlou přítomností, tehdejší královna začala hledat cestu ke smíru s lidskou rasou, jinou než krvavou, jedna taková cesta, v té době podporovaná, byla i cesta smíšených svazků; Valeránské impérium, co by lidská říše, tehdy teprve vznikalo, žil zde tehdy mocný a velmi respektovaný čaroděj, jmenoval se Malar a byl dříve tím, co dnes známe jako váleční čarodějové valeránského impéria, ale vzepřel se a odmítl to dále dělat; Ernessa znala Malarův příběh, ale ona na rozdíl od něj nepochybovala, tzn. Valeránské císařství pro ni bylo nepřítel a Malar podivnost anebo, co hůř, slabost; zaříkávači byli reakcí na ty krvavé střety, proto ta kontemplace a uchovávání... legenda vypráví o jejich setkání, Malar byl tehdy muž ve zralém věku, Ernessa stále mladá, bylo to v době, kdy zemřela tehdejší vládnoucí elfí královna, období sporů a zmatků, jejich setkání tak bylo prozaické - setkání v boji - což bylo pro Ernessu tehdy zcela přirozené, ale bylo to zároveň to, co tehdy už Malar zcela odmítal, setkání bojechtivé Ernessy s mírumilovným Malarem - žil zrovna tehdy poblíž lidské komunity, kterou Ernessa napadla, on se jí ubránil a ona musela přehodnotit svůj postoj: Malarův pacifismus není slabost, protože mocný je dost; těch setkání bylo víc a za poslední valeránsko-elfské války, to už byl Malar stár a Ernessa zralá žena, se setkali definitivně - doposud to byl vztah jen na dálku - doba se také měnila, ubývalo bojů a přibývalo smíšených svazků, Ernessa opustila svou pozici mezi zaříkávači a odešla s Malarem ke břehům „Třpytivého jezera“ a v tom kraji spolu žili, ona na vrcholu svého života, on už na jeho sklonku, i přesto takto žili ještě docela dlouho, nakonec však jejich láska skončila předčasně Malarovou smrtí; Dnes se to jezero nazývá Kelvinovo a poblíž něj je oblast magických zřídel, a tak se Ernessa pokusila o nemyslitelné - ve svém žalu nepřijala Malarovu smrt a rozhodla se pokusit o prolomení závoje života a smrti, měla za svůj život nasbíráno spoustu artefaktů, i z období Starších, a nyní tu sílu využila; legenda praví, že zůstali spolu - neví ale, jestli ona zemřela či jeho vzkřísila - zešílela žalem, postavila síň věčnosti a pokusila se do ní vzkřísit Malara i sebe do plné síly, včetně všech vzpomínek, atd., to ale nejde udělat jen tak v tomto světě, takže vytvořila menší, vlastní svět, extraplanární prostor, do kterého zotročila Malara i další osoby kolem nich, ale není jasné, zda je ze smrti uvedla do neživota, či sebe do smrti (asi oboje naráz); protože však nebyla bůh, nedokázala tu síň, ten prostor, udržet a ten se zhroutil sám do sebe a má se za to, že je dnes v rozkladu, nicméně využila k tomu tehdy veškerou sílu, včetně nejsilnějšího zřídla, které je někde v oblasti dnes známé jako „Údolí Ernessiných slz“, ten kolaps postupně postihl veškeré obyvatelstvo, i Malara, zůstala tam sama, její esence je podstatou síně večnosti a ta se ještě zcela nerozpadla, takže ani ona nedošla klidu a proto slzy... Říká se, že tam prý zahynula, když si zahrávala s magickými zřídly a ztratila kvůli tomu možnost kontaktu se světem, i když ho sama plně vnímá. Kategorie:Haugor